1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure is related to a communication system and an information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a user uses a remote conference system for a remote conference such as a telephone or TV conference, the user is required to specify a remote terminal using a local terminal. Generally, the user has to enter a telephone number, an IP address or a unique ID on the local terminal to specify the remote terminal. Some kinds of conference terminals may display a list of remote terminals, which allow the user to choose one or more remote terminals in the displayed list.
Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional remote conference system which allows the user to choose the name of a conference room displayed on the local terminal in order to start the remote conference with the remote terminal desired by the user.
However, the telephone number or the IP address used to specify the remote terminal of the remote conference is not intuitive for the user because they are just numeric strings. In a case where the list of the remote terminals is displayed on the local terminal, the user finds it hard to specify the remote terminals intuitively because the list merely indicates telephone numbers or IP addresses. Thus, it is difficult for the user to connect the remote terminals to be connected.
An embodiment of this invention aims to provide a communication system, communication method, and broadcasting device, which allows the user to easily connect the remote terminal.